Modular type indicator light units of the prior art are constructed of a large number of components, making manufacture and assembly time consuming and costly. It would be desirable and it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular type indicator light or display module having a relatively few easily assembled components. It is a further object of the invention to provide display modules which may be quickly and easily assembled with like display modules to form a multiple unit display or indicator.